


Femslash Ficlets

by sinceresapphire



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: Various short femslash ficlets from different fandoms.





	1. Daisy Johnson x Jemma Simmons (AoS)

**Author's Note:**

> Besides three longer, one-shots...I want to write some ficlets for Femslash February because I want to represent more of my femslash pairings than the ones that I'm writing the longer fics for. 
> 
> Send any and all prompts [HERE](http://ladysuperheros.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Find my post about this little project
> 
> I'll be adding to this beyond February so send me prompts at any time.

“it’s just a cut, really.”

 

Daisy rolls her eyes at her girlfriend’s comment.

 

“And I’m the Queen of England.”

 

Grinning at the comment, Jemma knows Daisy will give her a hard time about it but its about time that her superhero girlfriend finds out how it is on the other side of the equation.

 

“Your Majesty, you look absolutely wonderful and the people of England are lucky to have you.”

 

Trying to not smile, Daisy focuses on cleaning the cut on Jemma’s hand.

 

Jemma flinches slightly as the water and soap make contact with the wound before the rag gently wipes the soap away.

 

“So, I don’t think that you will need stitches. You’re just lucky you didn’t get any shards of glass into your cut.”

 

Nodding her head, Jemma admits that would have been bad.

 

Though, Fitz feels terrible as it is.

 

She’s sure Daisy made him clean up all the broken glass and everything on his own since he’s the one who startled her and made her drop the beaker on the table.

 

Taking the Neosporin, Daisy puts some on her finger before rubbing it onto the cut.

 

Then she takes a bandage and places it firmly on the wound.

 

“There. I think you will be fine now but you’ll probably wanna change it later to keep it from getting infected.”

 

Jemma smiles at her.

 

“Thank you, Daisy. You did a great job tending to my injury.”

 

Leaning forward, she kisses Daisy gently.

 

“Anything for you babe. After all, I’ve learned from the best.”

 

“As much as I wish you’d be more careful out in the field, compliment accepted.”

 

Daisy gathers up everything she used, tossing out the blood-soaked rags because the wound bleed a lot more than expected.

 

Then with first aid supplies packed up into their storage container, she grabs Jemma’s injured hand gently and kisses the wound softly, causing Jemma to smile lovingly at her.

 

“I suppose we should go write up our incident reports and see if Fitz did his as well as clean up the lab,” comments Jemma.

 

Daisy lets out a dramatic sigh.

 

“Oh, if we must. You’ll need to dictate your report to me so I can type it for you,” replies Daisy.

 

Jemma goes to say something but Daisy holds up a finger then points it at her.

 

“No. You are going to nothing that’s not absolutely necessary with your hand while it heals and that includes doing reports and me.”

 

Yeah, that sucks for Daisy but she does love Jemma.

 

Her hand wouldn’t take it well.

 

“How thoughtful of you, babe. I’m sure I’ll return the favor when my hand heals fully.”

 

The smirk/smile on Jemma’s face tells Daisy, she’s in for something good in the future.

 

Daisy stands up then holds out her hand.

 

Jemma places her uninjured hand in Daisy’s then let her girlfriend help her up but doesn’t let go afterwards.

 

It doesn’t take them long to complete their reports despite Daisy typing both of them but Coulson looks at them and opens his mouth before closing it because all he really needs to know is in the reports they brought him.

 

As for Fitz, he feels guilty for what happened and after doing his report and cleaning up the mess, he makes Jemma a cup of tea just how she likes it while Daisy makes a cup of coffee for herself.


	2. Sara Lance x Ava Sharpe (LoT)

“Just… come back alive, okay?”

 

The words fall from Ava’s lips before she can stop them, causing Sara to look at her, really look at her.

 

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, Agent Sharpe.”

 

Sara smirks.

 

Ava wants to smack that look off of her face and get her to take this seriously.

 

Apparently, Sara sees something in her expression as her own expression changes and she crosses the room to stand in front of Ava.

 

She takes Ava’s hands in her own.

 

“Hey, I know what this looks like and its okay to feel scared,” starts Sara in a soft voice, “but I trust my team and you should do. We always do our best to make sure we all come back.”

 

She knows that Sara is right and knows the team better than she does.

 

It doesn’t mean that she doesn’t worry about Sara and how she’s died before; it doesn’t mean she’d come back to life again after all.

 

They haven’t had much time lately to explore this thing between them.

 

Ava does not want to miss out and never know.

 

Pulling her hands away, she wraps her arms around Sara’s waist, who copies her then leans into the embrace.

 

The contact comforts both women.

 

Unfortunately, there isn’t much time for them to enjoy it.

 

They pull a part and let their hands fall to their respective sides.

 

“Sorry to rain on your parade but I really gotta get going. Someone’s gotta keep Ray and Nate out of trouble,” states Sara.

 

“Out of trouble just long enough to do something about their sexual tension?” Ava asks with a smirk as her usual mask slips into place once the emotional moment passed.

 

“You know it. I can’t believe you’ve picked up on it before either of them,” says Sara with a sigh.

 

Before Sara has the chance to walk away, Ava leans in and kisses her gently.

 

“Some incentive to come back to me alive.”

 

A bright grin blossoms on Sara’s face because she is suitably motivated.

 

“Ma’am, yes ma’am!”

 

With a salute, Sara takes off down the hallway to join up with the guys in the cargo bay.

 

Ava watches Sara walk away and nearly follows her.

 

Then she remembers, she’s not a Legend.

 

She’s a Time Agent and must follow the rules of the Bureau even though she’s not sure that’s what she wants anymore.


	3. Daisy Johnson x Agent Piper (Aos)

_“Quiet. They can hear us.”_

 

Daisy meets Piper’s gaze with a smirk which is returned.

 

Their friends were definitely not the subtlest people in the world and they were supposed to be spies or something.

 

They knew something was up when they couldn’t find Bobbi, Trip, Jemma and Mack.

 

Apparently, the quartet forgot Daisy is a master hacker.

 

Her skills are what brought the two women to be sitting in front of a computer watching their friends who were in the lab, all leaning over the table and looking at something.

 

“So, what do you think they’re looking at?” asked Piper, carefully to keep her voice down.

 

Maybe they shouldn’t be watching the video feed one room over but it was best unoccupied room at the time.

 

“Probably something to do with getting us to resolve our sexual tension,” replies Daisy.

 

“I think we handled that pretty well on our own,” comments Piper.

 

“They don’t need to know that. I’ve got a bet going with Hunter and he’s so gonna lose,” Daisy states.

 

They continue to watch their friends.

 

“You know, they can’t talk. All the times I’ve walked in on Jemma watching Trip work out and he knows she’s there……”

 

Daisy laughs at her girlfriend’s comment.

 

“I know what you mean. I’ve watched Bobbi and Mack spar and it’s something else.”

 

“As much as I enjoy watching our friends, I can think of something better we could be doing in a room we have all to ourselves that also has a door that locks,” comments Piper as wags her eyebrows at Daisy.

 

Laughing again, Daisy nods her head.

 

“I think I get what you’re saying, babe.”

 

Standing up, she walks over to Piper and helps her girlfriend stand up before pulling her over to the couch.

 

As Piper goes in for a kiss, Daisy brings her hands up to the woman’s sides and tickles her, causing Piper to fall down onto the couch. While she falls, she grabs onto Daisy and brings her down with her.

 

Daisy lands on top of Piper and grins down at her.

 

“You’re something else you know that?” asks Piper as she tries to not smile at her.

 

“But that’s why you love me,” replies Daisy.

 

“No, I love you in spite of it.” Says Piper.

 

The two women lay there for a while, just enjoying the contact between them.

 

Daisy nuzzles her face into Piper’s neck as Piper wraps her arms around Daisy’s waist and lightly strokes her back.

 

“You think our friends would have realized we’re together by now,” comments Daisy.

 

“Yeah, its not like we’ve been trying to hide it. Only Fitz, May and Coulson have said anything about us.”

 

Daisy shrugs the best that she can in her position.

 

“If we get engaged and they still don’t realize it, then we’ll have a problem.”

 

“Engaged?”

 

Daisy freezes as she realizes what she said.

 

‘Uh, I mean….”

 

She doesn’t know what she’s trying to say though the idea of marrying Piper one day makes her smile.

 

“I like the sound of that. Though, we should talk about that later,” says Piper with a smile on her face then she kisses the part of Daisy’s head she can reach.

 

“Later sounds good.”

 

Before either woman realizes it, they start to drift off to sleep, feeling both safe and comfortable laying there on the couch.


	4. Zari Tomaz x Amaya Jiwe (LoT)

“That’s a good look for you,” says Zari with a smirk on her face, taking in Amaya as she stands in the middle of the room.

 

Amaya jumps slightly because she wasn’t expecting Zari to show up.

 

It’s at that moment that she realizes that the clothes she’s wearing aren’t hers.

 

“OH! I didn’t actually look at the clothes I was putting on when I got dressed beyond making sure the right parts got into the right holes,” replies Amaya with a sheepish grin.

 

She looks down at the clothes then back at Zari.

 

“I should have known this would happen eventually. Everyone’s ended up with at least one of Ray’s shirts and though they won’t admit it, aren’t willing to give back. Though, I think Nathaniel has five of them,” explains Amaya.

 

Zari walks into the room until she’s standing in front of Amaya.

 

“Guess I need to get one for myself if it’s a team bonding thing, for everyone but Nate that is.”

 

Laughing, Amaya reaches out and pulls Zari to her.

 

“They’re pretty oblivious, aren’t they?”

 

Zari leans into Amaya’s embrace then kisses her forehead.

 

“Yeah, they are and they’re driving me crazy.”

 

“Pretty sure I heard Sara mumbling about them yesterday.”

 

The women let the silence fall over them for a few minutes.

 

“You know, you look pretty good in my clothes but you definitely look better without any on.”

 

Amaya pulls back and arches an eyebrow.

 

“Oh really? You think so?”

 

“I don’t think so. I know so.”

 

Smirking at Zari, Amaya moves her arms so she wraps them around Zari’s neck and looks at her from under her eyelashes.

 

“Prove it.”

 

“Gladly.”

 

Zari leans in and kisses Amaya deeply as she moves her backwards towards the bed.

 

Then the women drop down with Zari landing firmly on top.

 

She pulls away for a moment.

 

“Gideon, close and lock the door, please.”

 

Once she’s the noise that tells her Gideon did as she asked, Zari focuses on Amaya.

 

“You know, I finally get the appeal of seeing your partner in your clothes. It’s hot.”

 

Amaya smiles up at her.

 

“How hot?”

 

Zari doesn’t say anything, just leans down and kisses her deeply before slipping her hands underneath Amaya’s shirt to lightly stroke her skin.

 

Before either woman could do more, there’s a loud bang in the hallway.

 

Followed by Gideon’s voice.

 

“My apologies but it seems we’re being attacked by Time Pirates and Captain Lance wants all hands-on deck.”

 

They share a look and then both sigh loudly.

 

“Pick this up later?” asks Amaya.

 

“Definitely.”

 

Zari stands up then helps Amaya up before stealing a kiss from her.

 

Amaya smacks her arm lightly but smiles anyways.

 

Once they’re both properly clothed, they look at the door then each other with determined looks on their faces.

 

“Guess we need to go and make sure the guys don’t die,” says Zari with a smirk.

 

“As long as you don’t die in the process,” replies Amaya.

 

With one last kiss, they head out to deal with the Time Pirates who ruined their moment.


End file.
